This specification relates to the distribution and presentation of electronic content.
A web feed (or ‘news feed’) is a format for delivering frequently updated web content to users. In a typical scenario, a feed publication site publishes a feed link which a user may register with his or her feed reader. The feed reader periodically queries or checks the feed publication site to determine whether new content has been published and, if so, the new content (or a link to the new content) is downloaded by the feed reader and displayed to the user.